Songs they'll never sing
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: Basically what the title says. The songs that I think would be awesome on glee but will probably never be done also taking requests for songs for characters
1. HellO

**Tell me I'm a wreck **

**I'm going to ignore the St Berry part of this because I only remembered it after writing this and it kind of gets in the way. Enjoy ^w^**

Finn was unsure about this. Puck thought it was a great idea, which should have been his first warning sign. But Finn was Finn, he didn't get clues, he took everything on face value and he let his emotions rule him. And at the moment he was angry, though if he was honest he was just missing Rachel. It wasn't long after Rachel (and everyone else) had sung Gives you Hell at him that Puck had come at him.

"I've got the perfect payback song" He announced and Finn in his whirlwind of emotions didn't really question it. That's how he'd always made it through high school; he just went with the flow. It had worked well so far. Except all the slushies and slurs.

Still, as he stood in front of all of glee club with all eyes on him (and Puck, Mike and Arty) he thought that maybe this song was a little… mean. Then Rachel levelled him with a look that combined lust and anger. It was kind of scary.

"Okay well this song isn't really about "Hello"" Finn started awkwardly and could practically feel Mr Schue giving up on getting his class to stick to the theme "But I need to get it out so …yea"

As the music started Finn launched in

"_I could have been easier on you  
I could have been all you held onto  
I know I wasn't fair, I tried my best to care _

_about you  
I know I could have been a better man  
But I always had to have the upper hand  
I'm struggling to see the better side of me  
But I can't take all your jabs and taunts  
You're pointing out my every fault  
And you wonder why I walked away"_

Rachel looked absolutely dismayed but Santana looked vaguely impressed but maybe that was just because Mike was dancing around the place and Artie was rocking on his guitar like a pro with Puck

_"When you tell me I'm a wreck  
You say that I'm a mess  
How could you expect anything less?  
You latched onto me then cried that I strung you along  
I told you when you asked  
I knew this wouldn't last  
At least I could be honest about that  
And now you're telling everyone"_

Finn gestured to the members of glee club

"_How I only did you wrong  
I guess you never knew me at all"_

Kurt and Mercedes were whispering to each other with huge grins but then Kurt cast a look at Rachel and frowned sympathetically before whispering something to Mercedes

"Hell to the No!" she whispered a bit louder

Kurt shot her a pointed look and Mercedes sighed

"Whatever, white boy" Kurt smiled smugly

"_You tell me I'm a wreck  
You say that I'm a mess  
How could you expect anything less  
When you tell me I'm a wreck  
You say that I'm a mess  
How could you expect anything less?  
You latched onto me then cried that I strung you along  
I told you when you asked  
I knew this wouldn't last  
At least I could be honest about that  
And now you're telling everyone  
How I only did you wrong  
Still I see you standing there  
Waiting 'round for me to fall  
Girl you must be crazy  
Still believing you and me belong_

_I guess you never knew me at all."_

The song ended and the silence was deafening. Santana started clapping first and Brittany followed others joined in and Rachel just sat in silence.

Mr Schue ranted for a while about no listening to him or something like that and they were all dismissed. Rachel was last to leave. As well as Finn.

"Was I really so terrible?" She asked before he could leave

"Not really" He said "You were just really suffocating and the All American Rejects song you sang kind of wounded- that's the right word right?- wounded my pride a bit"

Rachel laughed humourlessly "Well you wounded my heart" She stalked out on the brink of tears when Kurt and Mercedes caught each of her arms

"Don't worry" Mercedes said as Rachel looked ready to start fighting

"We're here as friends" Kurt finished with a soft smile and Finn could only watch from the choir room as the strange events unfolded

"I thought you hated me" Rachel choked out

"I don't hate you, I just-"

"Want to shove a sock in my mouth?" Rachel guessed and Mercedes and Kurt shared a grin

"Only occasionally" Kurt laughed and Rachel smiled back

"Let's go" Mercedes grinned "I think it's time for some retail therapy!"

"Yep" Kurt chirped and then turned back slightly and shot Finn his best bitch glare "I thought you were better than this" and they were off, leaving a dumbstruck Finn in their wake.

And so Finn vowed to never listen to Puck.


	2. The purple piano project

**Mad as Hell **

Quinn sauntered down the hall, her pink hair attracting some stares. She caught the eye of Finn who looked disappointed, then Santana who looked bitchy as ever but with a pleading look in her eyes as she linked pinkies with a sad looking Brittany.

All of glee club was there in the hallway, the purple piano stood innocently enough beside a row of lockers. Quinn was suddenly over taken with an urge to sing.

_Huh, I guess there is some glee club left in me. _She cast a look at her audience and popped herself up on top of the piano, sliding an i-pod and dock out of her grey bag.

She selected her song with purpose as if she had actually planned any of this.

"_Forgive, sounds good _

_Forget, I'm not sure I could" _

She sang, putting her heart into the song

"_They say time heals everything_

_But I'm still waiting" _

She saw the skanks from the corner of her eyes, they didn't look happy but she was behind caring.

"_I'm through with doubt _

_There's nothing left for me to figure out _

_I've paid a price _

_And I'll keep paying"_

She launched into the chorus with closed eyes and an open heart for the first time in months

"_I'm not ready to make nice _

_I'm not ready to back down _

_I'm still mad as hell _

_And I don't have time to go round and round and round" _

Quinn opened her eyes and spread her arms wide slightly hysterically

"_It's too late to make it right _

_I probably wouldn't if I could _

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_I can't bring myself _

_To do what it is you think I should!"_

She glared at Rachel and Santana and Brittany

"_I made my bed_

_And I sleep like a baby _

_With no regrets _

_And I don't mind saying" _

Quinn turned to Sue who was also in the hallway looking furious

"_It's a sad, sad story _

_When a mother will teach her daughter _

_That she ought to hate a perfect stranger _

_And how in the world that I said _

_Send somebody so over the edge_

_That they'd write me a letter _

_Sayin' that I'd better_

_Shut up and sing or my life will be over?" _

For the instrumental solo the pinkette hopped of the piano and belted with all her emotions

"_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down_

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time _

_to go round and round and round _

_It's too late to make it right _

_I probably wouldn't if I could _

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_I can't bring myself _

_To do what it is you think I should!" _

Quinn was startled when Santana started singing back up

"_**I'm not ready to make nice!"**_

"_I'm not ready to make nice_

_I'm not ready to back down _

_I'm still mad as hell and I don't have time _

_to go round and round and round _

_It's too late to make it right"_

"_**Too late!" **_

"_I probably wouldn't if I could _

_Cause I'm mad as hell_

_I can't bring myself _

_To do what it is you think I should!_

_What it is you think I should"_

There was a certain irony to her voice

"_Forgive, sounds good_

_Forget, I'm not sure I could _

_They say time heals everything _

_But I'm still waiting"_

The song ended and Quinn packed away her stuff

"Quinn" Santana started

"I'm not coming back to glee club" the skank said with finality and strut away leaving even Rachel speechless.

"I think we've really lost her" Artie broke the silence sombrely

Santana narrowed her eyes "Not if I can help it" she spoke with determination "No one breaks up the unholy trinity"


	3. Nerds and Divas

**Nerds and Divas**

**AN this is set just at some random time before everyone graduates.**** PS this is Sam/ Mercedes pairing.**** Enjoy **

Sam Evans smiled as Mercedes waved to him, waving back eagerly making the diva laugh. Kurt who had linked arms with her rolled his eyes fondly.

"You guys are so adorable" He muttered

"Like you have room to talk, speaking of… Isn't that Blaine over there?" Mercedes retorted sassily and scoffed when her favourite gay's face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend before he kissed her quickly on the cheek with a "Later Cedes" as he bounced away to his prince charming.

"Hello, beautiful" Sam greeted once he was close enough

"Hi, Sam"

"I've got a surprise for you today in glee club" the blonde grinned as he steered Mercedes to the club room

"Are you going to serenade me? Cuz if so then that's not really a surprise, everyone does that around here. Not that I'm complaining"

"Okay then, I've got a completely predictable but hopefully sweet enough for you to forget about that thing planned for you in Glee club today" he corrected with a grin

"I'm sure it'll be plenty sweet, just like you" Mercedes couldn't help but reply, Lord help her she was in love and she knew that Kurt would be teasing her about it just like she had teased him.

If he's not a little busy, she added mentally when she walked into the choir room to see her best friend grinning dopily and laughing with his boyfriend.

The diva sat down near the Glee club's resident gay couple (Santana and Britney being the resident lesbian couple) with Sam right beside her, linking hands with her with r=that cute smile she adored.

All the other Glee members were there so they were all just waiting on Mr Schue. By the time the curly haired man head walked through the door apologizing Sam was practically buzzing with excitement.

"Okay" Schue began cheerfully "so this week's assignment was 'self-expression' just like before since last time some of us were going through a bit of a personality crisis" Kurt winced and Blaine shot him a questioning look "Or lost their voices or just weren't in the club yet and I think it's what this club is really all about, so, who wants to go first?"

"I will" Sam volunteered before even Rachel could get a word in

"Well, well okay then" the teacher smiled, happy that someone other than the divas (Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes) and Finn when Rachel forced him were putting themselves forward.

The trouty mouth took a deep breath as he stood with his guitar in front of everyone, he wasn't even using the band so they sat down to watch too.

"This one's for my wonderful girlfriend, Miss Mercedes Jones" He winked at her and began playing a song that wasn't familiar to most people in the room but Kurt saw Blaine grin so he assumed it was a nerd thing

"_Do, do, do _

_Do _

_You be my princess _

_And I'll be your toad_

_I'll follow behind you _

_On rainbow road _

_Protect you from red shells _

_Wherever we go _

_I promise"_

By now must of the guys had caught on to the 'Mario Kart' themed song, even Kurt who had been made to play by Finn and the guys before, he had then proceeded to kick everyone's asses and was never asked to play again.

Mercedes understood the references as well and smiled widely at the cuteness of it all

"_No one will touch us _

_If we pick up a star _

_And if you spin out_

_You can ride in my car _

_When we slide together _

_We generate sparks _

_In our wheels _

_And our hearts_

_And the finish line _

_Is just around the bend_

_I'll pause this game _

_So our love will never end _

_Let's go again _

_Ladadadada _

_Ladadaaa_

_The blue shell is coming _

_So I'll go ahead _

_If you hang behind _

_It will hit me instead _

_But never look back _

_Cuz I'm down but not dead _

_I'll catch up to you _

_Don't worry about _

_Bowser or DK _

_Just eat this glowing mushroom _

_And they'll all fade away _

_And the finish line _

_Is just around the bend_

_I'll pause this game _

_So our love will never end _

_Oh the finish line _

_Is just around the bend_

_I'll pause this game _

_So our love will never end _

_Let's go again_

_To the mushroom cup _

_And the flower cup _

_And the star cup _

_And the reverse cup_

_Walalalalalalaa_

_Walalalala_

_Waluigi"_

"So, what do you think" he smiled expectantly at his girlfriend

"That has to be… the dorkiest song ever written" she laughed at his crestfallen expression and pulled him into a hug "And one of the cutest thing I've ever heard. It suits you down to a tee"

"Awesome" He cheered "I knew you'd like it"

"Yea, it was great Sam, but I don't really know if it counts for self-expression" Will intervened

"Of course it does" Kurt dismissed before someone got cut (Mercedes looked sassier than ever seen before) "He's expressing his love for Mercedes through an adorable song that shows off how nerdy he is"

"Totally, it's like perfect" Blaine agreed with a nod of his head

"Sweetie, _please_ never say totally again" the porcelain mock begged

The rest of the glee club were all in agreement with Kurt and some even took the opportunity to diss Mr Schue while everyone was ganging up on him.

Mercedes took the chance to kiss Sam chastely while everyone was too distracted to wolf whistle "Thank you" she said sincerely

"I love you" he replied honestly

"I love you too"


	4. Broken hearted

**Broken hearted **

**This one's for ****MCAlovessamcedes7 ****set when Britney is still dating Artie because Santana won't be open about their relationship **

Santana was nervous. This was enough to put Mr Schuester on edge because Santana _never_ got nervous and if she did then she did a damn good job hiding it and with a little help from Kurt Schue was starting to realize that he was a bit oblivious. At times. So if he noticed Santana's jitters as she stood up in front of everyone then it must have been bad.

"This song is for Britney" Santana announced finally and took a deep breath, Artie looked distraught as she said this. He knew that if Santana ever got over herself and confessed to Britney then he didn't stand a shot, especially with the way his girlfriend was beaming.

After taking a deep breath the Latino turned to the band "Okay, guys let's go"

"_Oh_

_Yeah_

_Uh, come on_

_Yeah_

_This is more than a typical kinda thing_

_Felt the jones in my bones when you were touching me_

_Oh, oh_

_Didn't want to take it slow_

_In a daze, going crazed, I can barely think_

_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep_

_Oh, oh_

_Waiting for my phone to blow"_

Several jaws, including Mr Schue's and Finn's dropped. _Santana and Britney?! When did that happen?_They thought but then remembered all the times the girls spent together and it wasn't really that surprising

"_Uh, oh, yup_

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Got a little trouble yup and now I'm pacing_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_Oh, oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Ooh_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me, baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken-hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest, baby, I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken-hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, uh, cheerio"_

Most of the girls were only surprised by the honesty in their fellow glee girls' voice as she put her heart and soul into serenading their resident dumb blonde. Britney was smiling with all her heart as well as she watched Santana perform.

"_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_

_Everything you said is, like, go with the view_

_Business in the front, party in the back_

_Maybe I was wrong - was that outfit really whack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_

_I'm on the opposite side of it truthfully_

_I know you want it, so come and get it_

_Uh, cheerio_

_See I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me, baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me broken-hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest, baby, I'll do_

_Anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me broken-hearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Uh, cheerio_

_When you gonna call_

_Don't leave me broken-hearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_Let's finish what we started, oh, oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on, that's right_

_Uh, cheerio"_

Now that the song was over the nervousness was back and Santana lowered her gaze to her feet _'Maybe Kurt was wrong when he told me to do this' _she worried in her head. It had all been Porcelains' idea, she had called him up crying the night before without thinking, only knowing that he would understand the most. After all he had serenaded Finn, but that hadn't ended well… _'Oh God I hope she doesn't think I'm a creepy like Finn did' _she banished that thought immediately _'Finn and Kurt weren't sleeping together when Kurt declared his undying love . . . it actually died pretty quickly' _she was shook out of her reverie by Britney's arms around her

"I am so proud of you" The blonde whispered into Santana's hair and they were both in tears

"So. . . what do you say?" the Latino asked timidly, afraid of the answer

"I love you" Britney confessed and Santana brightened a little "But I love Artie too"

"What?!" the rest of glee club (who had been watching everything unfold avidly) exclaimed

"Britney you have to choose!" Santana told her lover gently "It's me or him, you can't give all your love to both of us at once" tears were rolling down her cheeks but she tried to look reassuring

"I just want you to know that I have and will risk _anything _and _everything_to be with you"

The ditzy cheerio bit her look while looking back and forth between Santana "This is so hard, I don't want to hurt either of you" She confessed tearfully

Artie and Santana only smiled back, patiently waiting for one of them to have their heart broken.

"I'm sorry, Artie-" she started but was cut off by him

"It's fine, I knew this would happen eventually. You guys are kinda perfect for each other" he finished with an awkward laugh "I didn't stand a chance" Finn put a large hand on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"But, I thought you couldn't stand at all?" Britney said once again confused

"He means that he knew that you would pick me" Santana explained

"Oh" Britney smiled "So you're like psychic?"

"You really can't stay deep for a very long amount of time, can you?" Quinn rolled her eyes fondly while Artie sighed. He should have seen it coming that Britney would stop being sad about breaking up with him after a few seconds.

"So, you did choose me, right?" Santana asked, now seeming more confident

Britney locked their lips together in response. Completely oblivious to the world around her, except Santana.

"Yep" she breathed as they parted for air, after a very long time. Schue had thought about interrupting them earlier but didn't Santana or the rest of her family to go all "lima heights on his ass" so he just let them be. Besides it was nice seeing Santana happy for once.

Without making other people miserable.


	5. Well, this is different

**Well, this is different **

**This is dedicated to DeadNotSleeping. Sorry for the wait, Junior Cert is a bitch Rock on and enjoy ;)**

"So basically what you're saying is that you think Katy Perry is better than Patti LuPone?" Mercedes asked incredulously and Blaine nodded with a sheepish smile

"Oh, and you and Kurt were such a nice couple" the diva sighed wistfully. The statement blew Blaine's eyes wide

"You don't think he'd dump me over this, would he?" the poor former warbler worried as all around him the new directions laughed at his expense

"Dump you?! He'll kill you!" Finn grinned and Rachel nodded seriously beside him

"Which is why you should not tell him" Mercedes squeezed his shoulder

"But we're a couple; shouldn't we share our opinions with each other?" Blaine argued. The response he received was a blank look on every face before everyone saying "no" in an obvious tone at once

"Look, watch this" Rachel said with a patronizing smile "Finn" she started, turning her whole body to face her boyfriend "Who's the most talented person in the world –other than me?" She asked sweetly and the triangular eye-browed boy watched in fascination as he could almost see the cogs turning in the large boys' head.

"Barbara Streisand!" he finally cried triumphantly and Rachel actually patted his head (with great effort)

"Yea boy, I know that relationships are all give and take" Mercedes said and Puck snorted "But on this subject, you should just keep your mouth shut"

"You're telling my boyfriend to shut up, should I be doing some defending or . . ?" A familiar, light voice suddenly broke in and they all turned to the door of the choir room where Kurt was walking in; looking in no way like he was planning on defending anyone.

"No, I'm fine" Blaine laughed as his fabulous boyfriend sat into the chair next to his "You okay?"

"Yea, fine. I just got thrown into a dumpster and had to change" he waved off dismissively "Where's Mr Schue?"

"Who knows?" Tina laughed and Mike smiled adoringly at her

"Honestly, teachers just don't care at this school" Rachel huffed

"They haven't since the advent of tenure" Kurt immediately sniped

"That's why we don't have tenure in Ireland" Rory informed "Back home all the teachers care"

Finn frowned "I don't know, I think Mr Schue is pretty cool, y'know even if does get that tenure stuff"

"Thanks Finn" The teacher in question smiled crookedly as he strode quickly in "Sorry I'm late, guys, Sue somehow managed to super glue all of my Spanish books to the ceiling of the auditorium"

Blaine shot a surprised look at Kurt who just rolled his eyes and mouthed "crazy" at him evoking a smile.

"Okay so this weeks' theme is" Schue grinned and scrawled it on the whiteboard "Surprise! I want you guys to come in and really shock us with your song choice, pick a song that you would _never _sing normally. Pick anything, but Kurt, maybe stay away from the Melloncamp"

Everyone laughed at this as Kurt shuddered "Don't worry, I don't think I'd sing those songs again if someone held a gun to my head"

"Good to know, Kurt" the man beamed and the gelled up ex-warbler had to admit that Kurt had been right about the family feel of the New Directions that the Warblers lacked.

"Ok guys, good luck" William exclaimed as the bell went off signalling the end of their break.

"What could I do that would be opposite to normal?" Rachel wondered

"You could mime while Mike sings" Britney offered and Rachel looked absolutely appalled

"Actually I don't mime, I dance" Mike defended quietly while Quinn and Santana complimented Britney on her great idea

"And all you'll have to do is sing something that's not Katy Perry" the countertenor teased lightly and Blaine mock pouted

"Hey, I have a wider range than you think"

"I guess you'll be proving that this week" Kurt smirked slyly

"Yes, and we'll see if we can get you away from show tunes" Blaine laughed, he had a feeling this was going to be good.

**Music**

Rachel started off the week by attempting to rap _"Super Bass"_ by Nicki Minaj. No one could argue that she wasn't trying but several members of the glee club laughed for ten minutes; only stopping when Schue scolded them. For the sixth time.

"God that was hilarious" Kurt smiled, wiping a tear from his eye

"Are you even allowed to say that?" Britney asked airily "Since you don't believe in God and stuff"

"Hey, maybe you can do a hymn this week for your _shocking_ number" Mercedes teased her best friend who laughed

"Sorry Cedes, I've already chosen my song, and it's a lot more shocking than any hymn"

"Imagine that" Blaine mumbled sarcastically making Kurt giggle

"Well there's nothing religious about my song choice" Puck grinned as he grabbed his guitar and made his way to the front of the room with Artie, Mike and Sam in tow

"This song is gonna be awesome" he grinned sharkishly before starting to play _"Dammit"_ by Blink 182. Mike and Sam danced comically in the background while Artie played his own electric guitar.

It was indeed, awesome but at the end of the performance Mr Schuester had to ask

"How on earth was that any different from what any of you ever do?" he said, noting in the back of his mind that he probably being a bit rude

"Dude, have you seen the video? The guys in this song are totally pathetic and needy, not how the Puckster rolls" The boys nodded in agreement "And none of them are jews"

"I think it's sweet, and we all know that all guys just pretend to be tough" Quinn smirked

"So, real badassness is embracing your pathetic side?" Puck asked "Awesome, I'm even more bad-ass than before"

"Sure, Puck. Who's next?" Schue asked with an amused smile

"Uh, us" Finn raised his hands awkwardly, Santana sauntered to the front of the group with Finn. Finn made sure the band was ready before Santana launched in

"Anything you can do I can do better!"

"**Ha!" **Finn laughed and everyone who'd heard the song before grinned. By the end of the song everyone was laughing and only Rachel didn't clap when Santana kicked Finn over as the finale.

"Very good guys" Mr Schue clapped "I think this the first time I've seen either of you perform anything from a musical, without Rachel's involvement anyway"

Finn nodded up and down like an excited puppy "Yea, that's why it's so shocking"

"Cool, well good job, we're out of time so we'll hear the rest of them tomorrow"

"Can't wait" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, causing the countertenor to smirk .

The next day Blaine put himself forward first with Sugar and Britney dancing behind him.

"Ok this song is for Kurt" he winked and Kurt sat up a little straighter, more curious now that he was being serenaded.

Then Blaine started singing _Killer Queen_ and Kurt put his face in his hands to hide his blush.

When he was done, Blaine looked out towards his small audience expectantly, they all busted their guts laughing. Except Finn who didn't know what the song was about and thought Blaine performed it well.

"That doesn't shock me at all" Kurt said as he finally lifted his face from his palms

"But I've never done Queen before" Blaine defended with a pout

"Do you have any idea what that song is about?" the porcelain boy asked patiently

"Em not exactly" the gelled boy admitted suddenly worrying if he'd picked the wrong song

"It's about a hooker!" Puck who had just about stopped laughing exclaimed

"Oh" Colour drained from the ex-warblers face "So when I dedicated the song to Kurt . . ."

"You were calling me a prostitute. Yes, and recommending me to the glee club"

"Why aren't you surprised that your boyfriend called you a prostitute?" Quinn wondered wryly

"It's just so typical of Blaine to sing a song and not know what he's singing about" Kurt sighed with a soft, fond smile on his lips

"Really?" Blaine asked "I don't think that's true"

"Oh, so you knew that _Baby it's Cold Outside _is about date rape?"

"What?!"

"And _When I get you Alone _is about sex toys?"

"Oh my God there were children around when I sang that!" Blaine exclaimed looking panicked

"Ahh, it's okay I don't think they understood it either" Kurt soothed "anyway, move over it's my turn, and I will actually shock you all"

Kurt undid his long, fashionable trench coat and placed it neatly on his abandoned chair as he strode up to the front of the choir room, swaying his hips sassily as he did so.

Blaine couldn't help but notice his boyfriend's outfit, or rather how he looked in it. The pale boy was wearing skin tight jeans with numerous zips and buckles that Blaine had a feeling didn't do anything. Kurt's shirt stretched taut across his lean frame, it was black and sleeveless with metal studded PVC harness straps across the torso. He had on fingerless gloves and Blaine had noticed that Kurt was wearing his hair messy today earlier but had forgotten to mention it; it looked great with the out-fit though.

The guitars started in viciously and swiftly followed by drums

"_We could be perfect one last night__  
__And die like star-crossed lovers when we fight__  
__And we can settle this affair__  
__If you would shed your yellow_

_take my hand  
And then we'll solve the mystery _

_of laceration gravity  
This riddle of revenge _

_please understand it has to be this way"_

Blaine wasn't the only one gaping as Kurt sang with a raw, low voice filled with emotion. The song was toned down a bit but not by much_  
__  
__"Stand up fucking tall__  
__Don't let them see your back__  
__And take my fucking hand__  
__A__nd never be afraid again" _

Mr Schuester wondered if he should stop the performance but decided against it

"_We've only got one chance to put this at an end  
and cross the patron saint of switchblade fights  
You said we're not celebrities, we spark and fade, they die by threes  
I'll make you understand and you can trade me for an apparition_

Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
And take my fucking hand  
And never

Trust, you said  
Who put the words in your head  
Oh how wrong we were to think  
That immortality meant never dying

Stand  
Take my fucking hand  
Take my fucking...

Stand up fucking tall  
Don't let them see your back  
And take my fucking hand  
And never be afraid again

Just because my hands are round your throat!"

Kurt ended the song on his knees. His hair flopped into his face and he took several shallow breaths before looking up at everyone through his fringe

"So, shocked?" He asked finally

It was minutes before anyone spoke

"What the hell was that?" Blaine asked incredulously

"Our Lady of Sorrows by My Chemical Romance, I thought I'd try my hand at it"

"Well it was shocking" William offered

"Good" Kurt nodded, getting up and sliding into his seat again

"Quinn, Joe, I think you guys are up"

"I. . . can't remember what I was going to sing" A shell-shocked Quinn answered and Joe nodded. Kurt smirked in satisfaction and Blaine couldn't help but grin proudly.

His boyfriend was _Awesome. _


End file.
